A New Beginning
by hadestookmysoul
Summary: With the band's recent return, the Gorillaz become reunited and other's grow closer together than the rest.
1. Chapter One

Introductions

It's been years since the Gorillaz had broken up. we each had gone our separate ways and lived our own lives for the first time since the band had started.

But now, with the band coming back together, a new chapter in all of our lives is about to begin; And I cannot wait to see what it will hold for all of us.


	2. Chapter Two

I dragged my suitcase up the steps to our small flat. This would be my first time in years that I've seen everyone in the same room.

I knocked at the door but it just creaked itself open. _That's a little odd..._

I peaked into all of the rooms that were downstairs but I didn't see a single person. I shrugged and dragged my suitcase up the stairs. That's where all the rooms probably were so I might as well make myself comfortable while I wait for everyone else to show up.

I put my suitcase down into an empty room and continued to wander. This place really needed a good cleaning but I'm sure none of those boys would bother to do it.

I sighed. Despite all those years apart, I'm sure everyone is exactly how they were when we broke up.

I pushed open a door that was next to the wash room and saw someone sleeping in the bed. I approached the person slowly and tapped on what I was assuming their head.

Their head jerked up to reveal spiky blue hair.

"Noods? That you?" 2D rubbed his eyes and looked sleepily up at me.

"The one and only."


	3. Chapter Three

_Ahhhh. Thank you to the person that liked this. I know it's only one person but I didn't think anyone would see it, let alone enjoy it. So thank you!!_

2D grabbed my arm and dragged me into a half standing - half laying hug. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice to see you too."

"S-sorry. I woulda been up but I didn't know when ya'd get here an I was just so tired an-"

I clasped my hand over his mouth. "Shush. It's alright." I looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Uhh." The boy, well I guess he's not really a boy at this point, sat up and tried to concentrate. "Russ went ta get take-out but I dunno where Mudds is."

I shrugged. I was excited to see Russell but Murdock was probably the last person I'd be excited for. It's not like we didn't get along or anything. I just didn't like his constant abuse towards 2D.

I heard the front door swing open and I bolted down the stairs, almost falling towards the bottom. Russ quickly set the food down before I could tackle him.

"Noods! Good to see ya!" He set me down. "How've you been?"

I looked up at him. "I've been good. Glad to be back, though. I missed you guys."

The three of us sat together at the table. It was almost like how it used to be.

"You've grown up a lot, Noods." Russ said right before piling a forkful of lo mein into his mouth. "Any boyfriends?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't exactly interested in being with anyone. It just seems like a lot of extra work."

Russ nodded his head. "Well don't let these two do anything to you that you don't want them to, got it?"

"Got it." I ate quietly until the last person arrived, Murdock.


	4. Chapter Four

_AHHH HI ALL TWO OF YOU!!! I'm really glad you both have decided to read along with this mess of a story. please keep in mind that I do work so some days, I won't be as active as others. That being said, though, I will not allow this to be an unfinished story._ _Also, please please please feel free to leave feedback, comments, anything! I'm not quite sure how this app works but I'm happy to read and respond to what you write!_ _Happy reading/_

The door slammed as quickly as it had swung open. 2D flinched in his chair and Russ's body tensed a little. I guess they haven't had a good reunion so far.

Murdoc came stumbling in, kicking his boots off on the way to us. "Noodle! Good to see ya."

"Likewise." I muttered. While he was a big part of the band, I still lacked much respect for him.

He snatched up the food that 2D was still eating and stumbled his way up the stairs with it.

"Well!" I exclaimed. "It's been really nice seeing you guys after all this time." 2D and Russ relaxed a little and smiled. "But, I'd really like to get settled in so that I can relax a little. It was a very long car ride here."

I threw away my takeout container and dragged myself up the stairs. I didn't realize how tired I was until now.

I shrugged. I guess the settling in could wait until tomorrow. Right now, I was too tired to even stand up straight, let alone clean things up around here.

With that being the last thought in my head, I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

_I'm sorry for being inactive for a whole day. I hope you enjoy today's chapter!/_

I woke up screaming. Which caused the other person who was in my room to start screaming.

Wait

Other person?

My eyes flashed open and I leaped out of bed, tackling whoever it was to the ground.

"AHH! NOODLE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YA I JUS HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SUCH A LONG TIME AN I" 2D kept rambling on and covering his face.

I tapped his forehead and stood up. "It's fine." I said, reaching my hand out to help him up.

"Thank you." He rubbed his arm. "So uhm. Listen uhm. Ya didn't see her last night so I just wanted ta let you know that Paula is here too."

I felt something in me snap.

Paula is well known as 2D's ex-girlfriend. Actually, that's all she's known for. She failed at being their guitarist and she failed at being a decent person to the nicest living being I've known.

Paula was, and probably still is, a toxic person and why 2D would bring her back? I have no clue.

I gulped. "Is everything going alright between you two?" _Stay calm._ "Yeah, of course. She's been getting along real well with everyone."

 _Stay calm_ "I'm sure she has." I stood up quickly. "Sorry, but I have some cleaning to do. You guys might like your rooms to be a mess, but I definitely don't." I started to walk away but 2D grabbed my hands.

"Noodle, I really am glad you came back. We wouldn't be the Gorillaz without you."

And with that, he left the room. Leaving me with a million thoughts swirling through my head.


	6. Chapter Six

_I know I know, there's probably already so many 2DxNoodle fan fictions that involve Paula in some way, shape or form. I promise, her stay in this story is only temporary. I just needed some form of conflict to start with._ _Happy reading!/_

I scrubbed angrily at the tub. Years and years of neglect left this place almost impossible to fix up and clean. It'd be a miracle if I ever got this to look halfway decent.

As I was standing up to work on the sink next when my stomach growled. I threw my sponge down and trotted down the stairs.

Russ looked up from his paper and grunted.

"Good morning, Russ." I pulled left overs from last night out of the fridge and shoveled them into my mouth without heating them up.

And then I heard it. A laugh. "Haha, oh Noodle! You haven't changed a bit!" I choked.

It didn't take much for me to figure out who I was looking at. Short shorts, fishnet stockings, a crop top tank top covered by a jacket. "Looks like you haven't changed much either, Paula." I looked around her to make sure 2D wasn't within earshot. "I bet your personality still matches your shitty outfit choices."

If only I had actually said that. Instead, it went more along the lines of, "Yeah, not much has changed."

I threw out the little bit of food that was left and retreated back upstairs. If this is how it's going to be from now on, I'm not really sure if being back in the band is a good idea for me. I can't keep hiding from Paula and being separate from 2D.

I just didn't know. The only thing I was certain of was that I needed to get this damn bathroom clean.


	7. Chapter Seven

_I'm sorry it's been so long, I didn't know where to take this story and needed awhile to think about it. Hope it comes out good!!/_

It's been a whole two weeks since we all got reunited and I can definitely say it's been a rough couple of weeks. We've been in and out of the recording studio and whenever we're not busy, Paula is always trying to get into 2D's pants. It made me cringe every time.

Due to us being so busy, I haven't had time to get the bathroom nearly as clean as I wanted to. Unfortunately, that was the least of my frustrations.

"Ay Noods, why don't you go out or something." Russ peeped his head into my room. "You been locked up in here this whole time. I can drive ya someplace if ya want."

"No, that's okay. I'll go for a walk." It didn't make much sense to bother him for rides all over the place like a taxi when he's been just as busy as the rest of us.

I threw on a jacket and my boots and walked out the room. In all honesty, this was just to make Russ happy. I knew he'd been worry about me. I don't really leave the room unless it's necessary. I just don't have the energy to deal with Paula sneering at me.

The cold air hit my face as I walked out of the house. Being in there for so long gave me a loss of time and seasons, I guess.

There wasn't much in this area; A few thrifts stores, a coffee shop, and a few locally owned stores. Small town equals small businesses. Usually.

I turned on a corner where the coffee shop was. I guess that's where I was destined to end up. It was probably the best place to try and make friends. Lonely book worms and hipsters end up there and those are the easiest people to befriend.

Except for her.

She didn't fit into either of those categories. Long long hair. Brown at the roots, then purple, then pink. She was a nice caramel colour with bright sea green eyes. She had very long legs that were covered with a pair of ripped up jeans. She had a tight long sleeved shirt on paired with a jean jacket full of sew ins and buttons.

She was the outcast in this hipster infested coffee shop and she was the perfect target for a new friend.


	8. Chapter Eight

_I'm sorry for the absence. I kind of got sucked into my own head for awhile and needed a break from everything. I stopped doing a lot of the things I liked doing, including this, but I'm going to try and make a come back. I don't want this to end up being another unfinished story. I'm committed to this./_

I sat down next to her. I wasn't going to pull the whole 'sit a distance away and just make constant eye contact until they say something.' That almost never works- unless you're lucky. Which I am not.

"Hey, I'm Noodle." I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Did your parents really hate you or is that just a nickname?" She ignored my hand and took a sip of coffee instead. I already loved her.

"It's what I'd prefer to be called." I stared at the ceiling for a second. "So anyways, I just moved here and I was just wondering if you knew any good spots around here?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, literally every spot but this one." She put her cup down. "Look, I'm not really into the whole friendship thing but if you want, I can show you around. Help you find your "good spots."

I stood up. "Perfect! When?'

She turned her phone screen on. "It's getting late and I have to go home. How about you meet me here tomorrow at one?"

I nodded my head and walked out. I suppose today was a success. And tomorrow, I won't have to spend any time with 2D and Paula. Things were starting to look up.

Or so I thought.

The first step into the house was mistake number 1. 2D and Paula were fighting and I could only imagine why. Neither of them acknowledged me right away so I was hoping I could just sneak by, which was mistake number two.

Mistake three and four happened too fast. Paula pointed me out and screamed about how 2D would rather be with me because I'm younger. And then she slapped him.

But you know what wasn't a mistake? Me punching her in the face. Despite the sting in my knuckles, my fist making contact with her face was the most satisfying thing I have ever done.

And I'll never regret doing it.


End file.
